csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malled/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Jerome Watts died of multiple contusions due to sharp and blunt force trauma to the head. Al Robbins: He has perimortem vruises on his Body, so looks like he was in an Altercation moments before T.O.D. D.B. Russell: Apparently, Jerome was working undercover in the mall. Maybe someone uncovered his identity Al Robbins: I did notice cream on Jerome had clear skin, so the killer must have acne. D.B. Russell: Thanks Dov. Let's talk to the man who discovered the body, Security Guard Felix Arrende. Examine Broken Plastic David Hodges: That's a credit card reader, but it had an extra Microchip inside. Let's check it out. Analyze Microchip David Hodges: This microchip has a Transmitter that sends credit information wirelessly when cards are swiped. D.B. Russell: Jerome was investigating a Credit Fraud scheme at the mall. David Hodges: I found more. Someone wiped their prints off and left Lip Balm residue behind. David Hodges: The toy store doesn't sell lip balm and Jerome didn't have any on him, so the lip balm must have come from the killer. D.B. Russell: Felix used lip balm when we talked to him earlier. We should bring him back. Analyze Transmitter David Hodges: This Transmitter has a wealth and lack of information. This wealth is hundreds of credit card scans from a lot of shops. David Hodges: Unfortunately, the lack is that there were no prints or history of this transmitter being purchased, so I can't find the owner. Sara Sidle: But I might be able to. I did a background search of all mall employees to see if any of them have a history of fraud. Sara Sidle: One of them did. A cell phone kiosk salesman named Ben Parande, and this scam is right up his alley. Think it's time we brought him in. Analyze Journal Sara Sidle: Jerome took some detailed notes of his sting operation. The entire Credit Fraud scheme was spearheaded by Parande. Sara Sidle: Jerome needed some footage of the credit fraud taking place. So he needed to catch Ross stealing someone's card info. Sara Sidle: Problem was Eddie recognized Jerome from High School and was trying to blackmail him. He knew Jerome joined the force. Sara Sidle: But Jerome turned the tables. He had Ross steal Eddie's credit info. Must have pissed Eddie off. Let's talk to him. Analyze Teddy Bear David Hodges: Jerome had a great shot of the register, but he didn't get too much of his killer. They struggled and knocked the camera crooked. David Hodges: I wasn't able to get a good look at the killer, but I did get a couple of details. Most importantly, the killer has a Mustache. Examine Pizza Peel Henry Andrews: The blood spatter you found on the Pizza Peel shows direction of impact. Jerome was Beaten with excessive force. Henry Andrews: And the blood is a DNA match to the victim. This is the Murder Weapon! D.B. Russell: If the killer used this much force to kill Jerome, they might have left trace behind on the Handle. See if you can find any. Examine Peel Handle David Hodges: That strange white powder you found was mixed in with the victim's blood, so it must have been from the killer. David Hodges: The GCMS shows that it's a combination of Talc and Latex, which means the killer was wearing powdered Latex Gloves. David Hodges: Powdered Gloves are used in food service, because it's easier to put the gloves on when your hands sweat. D.B. Russell: But that powder gets everywhere, so the killer should have Talc Powder on them. D.B. Russell: A pizza Peel handle and food service gloves... We should take a look at the pizza shop in the food court. Examine Cut Up Credit Card Sara Sidle: This Credit Card belongs to Eddie Landon, who makes regular purchases at the mall, but his credit has recently been overdrawn. Sara Sidle: Eddie's card was cut up at the pizza shop, maybe that drove him over the edge. Examine Box Of Gloves Greg Sanders: Those prints on the glove box came in handy. They match Sandy Johnson, who's in the system for a shoplifting charge. Greg Sanders: Sandy works at the pizza shop, and they were the only prints we recovered. Let's talk to her. Examine Toy Blocks Greg Sanders: Hmm... looks like an ordinary key, but what's it open? Let's check it against all the locks in the mall. Maybe we'll open a new door in the case. Examine Key Greg Sanders: So this key doesn't just open one door. It opens all of them. This is actually a Master Key for all theoutside locks to the mall. D.B. Russell: Good job! Any luck finding who the key belongs to? Greg Sanders: Not yet. But I did find out only a select few people have this key, and two of them are siuspects in the case: Ross Clark and Sandy Johnson. D.B. Russell: Both persons of interest and work at key locations in this case, the toy store and the pizza shop. Let's find out who's missing their key. Examine Deposit Bag Henry Andrews: The blood on this deposit bag is a DNA match to Jerome. And looks like you cleared up where it belongs. Henry Andrews: This was the toy store's nightly deposit, but it never made it to the bank. It had some latex trace on it. Looks like the killer stole it. D.B. Russell: The killer might have been after money. See if you can find what else they wanted from the Toy Store. Examien Pizza Box Greg Sanders: The prints you pulled from that pizza box belong to Felix Arrende, the security guard. Maybe his late night snack pinned him for murder. Examine Foot Piano David Hodges: Okay, there's not enough of a print on this Giant Piano to get a solid shoe size or tread... David Hodges: But hte substance you found is gum, soda and some grease. Probably picked it up from the garage. David Hodges: The victim didn't have this on their shoes, so it must have come from the killer, who we now know has Sticky Shoes. Examine Receiver Greg Sanders: So this is odd. Most of Jerome's footage revolves around Felix Arrende and Ross Clark. They must have been involved in the credit fraud. Greg Sanders: But looks like both of them had a confrontation with Jerome this week. Let's find out what the arguments were about. Examine Cell Phone David Hodges: There's two sets of prints on this cell belonging to Ross and Jerome. But here's what's interesting... David Hodges: The cell has a history of texts, each four numbers, and they're all sent to Ben Parande's cell. D.B. Russell: Sounds like Ross was texting customers' ATM codes to Ben, but Jerome got his hands on it. Enough to send Ben back to prison. Category:Transcripts